Darkness of the Melody
Darkness of the Melody is the sequel of The Ghost of Oswin Oswald and the second installment of Cillian Darcy's adventures. This story marks the guest appearances of Tom Milner as Paul Langley from waterloo road as the main character of the story and the another waterloo road guest will be Lucy Dixion and Lauren Thomas as Danielle Harker and Aleesha Dillon who will play as the Main Heronies of Saga of the Ponds. PlotCategory:CLTwins15Category:Stories featuring River Song It's been a Month after his banishment's finally lifted, Cillian bought an electric cigerette after he got rid of his cigarettes, His family finally forgives him for his crimes and he forgives him for what they done. His next adventure begins when he video chats his half-brother and half-sister after finished his 117th comic. "Your comic is epic! The Prince is a good Protagonist Cillian!" said Lorcan who proud of Cillian of his drawing skills. "Yeah, I confrimed that the other three are the emarks the finale of the entire comic, It's going to be awesome!" said Cillian "Cillian, i was wondering that you're coming home for easter?" said Lilly who ask him to come home for the easter break. "I just asking." "Well, i think that's a good idea, Well, i'm going to get ready for school." said Cillian who accept their idea. "Okay, BYE!" Said Lorcan and Lilly who said together. "Bye." said Cillian before closing his laptop and get ready for school. At downstairs of his house, he saw a mysterious letter as he opened it and readed it. Dear Cillian, If you are reading this I fear one has now arisen. Assuming this letter will have reached you as planned, on March the thirteenth, 2015, please find and light the enclosed candle. It will release a soporific which will induce a trance state, enabling direct communication across the years. However, as I realise you have no reason to trust this letter, I have taken the liberty of embedding the same soporific into the fabric of the paper you are now holding. Speak soon. Cillian collapes into a mysterious place where a green skin woman looked at him. "Glad you could make it, Cillian" said the Green Skin Woman. "I am Madame Vastra." "Wait, how did the hell you know my name?!" said Cillian who's being confused. "Your father told me that you are the one who defeat your evil uncle." said Vastra who revealed him. "Oh right, my dad." Said Cillian. "Alright, what do you want?" "Your father wanted you to go back in time to the 1938 to form an alliance with Professor River Song." said Madame Vastra who offer him to time travel. "Professor who the what now?!" said Cillian "Look just because i defeated Bradley, Dosen't mean i have to fight." "Your family offer you a deal, investigate in the 1938 and you are free to go." said Madame Vastra. "Okay, i'll go, but i need to invite a mate." said Cillian who accept his family's offer if he can invite a friend. Cillian woke up and go to his phone to call one of his mate. "Hello Paul, it's Cillian, how would you like to come with me on my next adventure?" calling Cillian one of his old classmates. ---- At night, Cillian and Paul Langley arrived to the old bridge. "So wait, a walking female lizard asks us to travel to the 1930s?!" said Paul who's asking Cillian. "That's right Paul, I know you left waterloo road, but this is the only adventure that will change your life." said Cillian. But then they mysteriously transport into the different place where a same chamber Cillian saw. "What the.., Cillian what's going on?!" said Paul asking Cillian. "A Cybership..." Said Cillian who's scared and saw a Cyberman walking towards them. "And That?!!" asked Paul. Cillian and Paul transported to the country-side in the 1938. "We made it, Oh good." Said Cillian who's glad. "But...Cillian, what are they, those things, What are they!" said Paul in fear. "They called Cybermen." Said Cillian who revealed. "Ship. A spaceship. We were in space." "Cillian listen, I remember from last time, Mark got killed. People that didn't know you. I know where it's safest for me and my friends, and that's right next to you." said Paul. "Is that so?" asked Cillian. "Yeah. You always win and always survive." said Paul. "Yeah, Those were the days." said Cillian who smiled about those good days. " I can help you. I'm staying." said Paul who decide to help him on the journey. "All right, Paul, maybe those days aren't quite over yet. Let's go find River and investigate. I mean, there's no immediate danger now." said Cillian who accept Paul's offer. ---- Cillian and Paul arrived to London England 1938 where they saw a woman in a black hat who's looking at them from her office, They walked to her office. "Okay, i'm here like Vastra said!" said Cillian who tell a woman that he arrives. "Tell me, who are you?!" "Professor River Song, Archaeologist." said the woman who introduced herself. "You must be Cillian Darcy and Paul Langley." "How did she knows who i am?" said Paul who's asking Cillian. "Well, Madame Vastra told me that she offered that i bring one person to join me for my journey and i brought you." said Cillian who's revealing. "Wait a minute, Time Travel, Same DNA of the Time Lord, Wife of the man i know...Oh my god!" "Cillian, what is it?" asked Paul. "You're the Wife of the Doctor." said Cillian. "You're correct, The Doctor told me to meet you." Said River. "Who's the Doctor?" asked Paul "Before i returned home, i first meet the Doctor at the Artric where Elizabeth Meadows used me to hacked into websites around the internet for the Cybermen, i escaped the artric to travel the Doctor for a while." Said Cillian revealing the truth to Paul. "He's body can change twelve times." "So, he can change his body?" asked Paul "Yep." said Cillian. "No Way!" said Paul which is very awesome. Cillian looked outside and saw the stone angels move around, he remembered one thing from the Doctor's Previous Incarnation to not to blink.